


On Measuring Life With Coffee Spoons

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Artist Gerard Way, Barista Frank, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Охлаждённый мокка фраппучино без взбитых сливок, - закончил за него Фрэнк с улыбкой. Джерард также не мог не заметить, что на Фрэнке был именной бейджик с маленьким синим вампиром, нарисованным около «к». И это нравилось ему больше всего. Бариста! AU, включающее в себя неловкого в общении Джерарда и Фрэнка, старающегося делать всё слишком хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Measuring Life With Coffee Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Measuring Life With Coffee Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88769) by iamtheenemy_fic. 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2599769.

Джерард зашёл в Старбакс впервые за тот день. В данный момент у него был обеденный перерыв, который не был похож на большинство тех, что были у него, когда он рисовал у себя дома или в студии. Вместо этого Брайан каждый день прерывал его работу на час, аргументируя это тем, что ему необходимо перекусить, хотя его перерыв не подразумевал под собой потребления большого количества пищи.

Вначале Джерард злился, но спустя пару месяцев он начал получать удовольствие от таких обеденных перерывов. Более того, он даже ждал их.

\- Привет! – бариста, чьё имя было Фрэнк, поздоровался с ним, когда тот подошёл к прилавку. И если бы Уэй был честен сам с собой, то обнаружил бы, что Фрэнк является причиной его внезапного ухода из студии. Возможно, он также был его причиной возникновения кофейной зависимости у всей этой корпорации.  
\- Привет, - ответил он. – Я возьму...  
\- Охлаждённый мокка фраппучино без взбитых сливок, - закончил за него Фрэнк с улыбкой. Джерард также не мог не заметить, что на Фрэнке был именной бейджик с маленьким синим вампиром, нарисованным около «к». И это нравилось ему больше всего.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил парень. Он мысленно напомнил самому себе не волноваться слишком сильно лишь из-за того, что Фрэнк уже наизусть выучил его заказ. На прошлой неделе он также процитировал его вслух, а затем сделал абсолютно то же самое со следующими двумя посетителями – Джерард не был особенным. Он заплатил за свой напиток и опустил доллар в банку в качестве чаевых. 

Склонившись над прилавком и делая вид, что он едва может дождаться свой кофе, Джерард незаметно изучал татуировки Фрэнка. Ими были усеяны все его локти, руки и даже шея, но каждая из них была по-своему красива и неповторима, и любимой тату Джерарда была некая святая девушка, изображение которой простиралось практически на весь локоть. Её глазницы были пусты, а в руках она держала чьё-то проткнутое мечом сердце.  
\- Мокка фраппучино?  
Джерард резко дёрнулся, выныривая из пучины задумчивости, и заметил Фрэнка, протягивающего ему стаканчик.  
\- О, эм, спасибо.  
\- Какая из них интересует тебя больше всего? – неожиданно спросил бариста, когда Джерард забрал кофе из его рук. Он приветливо улыбнулся ему и покрутил рукой, открывая лучший обзор.  
Уэй почувствовал, что его лицо краснеет – он был пойман за своей маленькой слежкой.  
\- М, та, святая девушка?  
\- Это Госпожа Скорби, - ответил Фрэнк. – Набил её на следующий день после того, как выпустился из католической школы.  
\- Она выглядит несколько грустной, - протянул Джерард, прежде чем он понял, что сказал.  
\- Разве? – Фрэнк нахмурился. – Ну, знаешь, вообще-то ей полагается быть засранкой.  
\- И это тоже, - быстро выпалил Джерард. Это действительно было правдой, так как у неё были глаза зомби или кого-нибудь ещё, да и в целом она выглядела так, словно была готова оторвать тебе голову в любую минуту. – Ты посещал католическую школу?  
\- Аж с детского сада, - подтвердил Фрэнк. – И это было просто ужасно. А ты?  
\- Общественная, - пробормотал Джерард. Одна мысль о старшей школе заставляла его покрываться мурашками.  
\- И каково это? Лучше?  
\- Определённо, нет, - сказал Джерард. Липкое молчание повисло между ними вплоть до того момента, пока он не вспомнил про свой кофе и уже начал собираться уходить: - Спасибо.  
\- Погоди, а у тебя они есть? – спросил Фрэнк.  
Джерард немного нахмурился, запутавшись. – Кто "они"?  
\- О, я имел в виду татуировки, - пояснил Фрэнк.  
\- Нет, - парень покачал головой. – Я боюсь иголок.  
\- На самом деле всё не так плохо, как кажется. Ты привыкнешь к этому со временем.  
\- Мне не придётся привыкать к этому. Конечно, я хотел бы, так как мне нравится сама идея о том, чтобы иметь тату. Я хочу сказать... Взгляни на себя, они все потрясающие. Все эти рисунки... Наверняка каждый из них значит что-то для тебя. Например, вот эта кобра, - он протянул руку и коснулся змеи на руке Фрэнка, затем притих и, ещё немного помедлив, указал на строчки слов, обвивавшие запястье. – «Я бы хотел быть призраком» - ты не можешь говорить, что она не имеет никакого значения. Иногда, когда мне тоже было что сказать, я использовал «Шарпи»[1], но это не совсем то. Твоё тело словно мозаика, отображающая всю твою жизнь, которая предстаёт абсолютно перед каждым. Как иероглифы на твоей коже. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
\- Что? Конечно, нет, это всё имеет значение, - проговорил Фрэнк, уставившись на прилавок.  
Джерард недоумённо проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что всё ещё держит парня за запястье, обхваченное красными строками.  
\- Ох, чёрт! Прости, - вскрикнул он, поспешно отдёргивая руку.  
\- Всё в порядке, - ответил Фрэнк.

Он немного наклонился вперёд, вероятно, для того, чтобы заставить Джерарда чувствовать себя немного лучше, чем это было на самом деле, но случайно опрокинул локтем стаканчик с кофе. Их руки столкнулись в безуспешной попытке поймать его, после чего стаканчик свалился на пол, прямо к ногам Джерарда. Быстро схватив несколько салфеток, Фрэнк ловко перепрыгнул через прилавок и опустился на корточки, чтобы ликвидировать последствия.  
\- Господи, мне так жаль, погоди, я сделаю тебе ещё один, хорошо? Блять, я просто придурок!..

Подняв уже полностью пустой стаканчик, Джерард попробовал смести в него остатки кофе с прилавка, а затем выбросил его в мусорку.  
\- Всё в порядке, правда, - пробормотал он, неловко пятясь к двери и мысленно ругая себя за все свои ошибки, которые возникали каждый раз, когда он начинал общаться с людьми. – Я не хотел касаться тебя, честно, я просто не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я ухожу сейчас, ладно? Пока! – и он практически выбежал из магазина, не обращая внимание на то, что Фрэнк звал его.

***

На следующий день Джерард оказался в Старбаксе где-то в восемь вечера, так как Майки буквально силой заставил его вернуться туда после произошедшего накануне. Порою он просто был самой большой занозой в заднице. К тому же, тот просто явно пользовался тем, что Джерард любит его больше всех на свете, иначе бы сам Джерард уже давно отбывал срок за решёткой за братоубийство.

Большинство вечеров эти двое проводили вместе, выбираясь поужинать или выпить кофе. Майки настаивал на том, чтобы и сегодня они были вместе, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы он убедился, что Джерард не загнётся где-нибудь в углу в конце дня. Это было чертовски иронично для парня, однажды принявшего душ в обнимку с обогревателем лишь из-за того, что в доме не было электричества. 

\- На какую группу идёшь сегодня? – спросил Джерард, когда они вошли в помещение. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на прилавок, за которым стоял Фрэнк.  
\- Какие-то нео-инди-поп-панковые ребята из Камдена, - ответил Майки. – Я точно не помню название.  
\- А как тебе вчерашнее выступление? То, где девушка-басистка? – продолжал интересоваться Джерард. Майки всегда успешно удавалось подсадить брата на какую-нибудь музыку в стиле Underground, но обычно это длилось не очень долго. Тем не менее, Майки работал в Eyeball Records, поэтому его работа требовала постоянно прослушивать песни только-только собравшихся групп.  
\- На самом деле очень даже ничего. Выглядело, конечно, немного типично для таких, как они, но ближе к концу шоу вокалист начал просто сходить с ума, да и та басистка выглядела реально горячо, поэтому...

Джерард одарил Майки пронзительным взглядом:  
\- Ты, определённо уже успел зависнуть с ней где-то.  
Майки пожал плечами в ответ, совершенно не раскаиваясь.  
\- Ага. Она идёт сегодня на концерт вместе со мной.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это некоторое злоупотребление властью – заниматься сексом с членом группы, на которую ты, по идее, должен молиться? – спросил Джерард.  
\- Я в любом случае собирался встретиться с ней, - в тон ответил ему Майки.  
\- Она знала об этом?  
Майки закатил глаза:  
\- Если бы она не хотела, то заехала бы мне по яйцам и в придачу добавила бы, что одержала надо мной боевую победу.  
\- Тут я соглашусь.

Он вздрогнул, когда заметил Фрэнка, пристального наблюдающего за ними двоими из-за кассы.  
\- Эм... - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как мгновенно теряет суть разговора, а его лицо начинает нагреваться.  
\- Некоторые девушки, играющие в группах, бывают невероятно жестокими, - заметил Фрэнк.  
\- Фрэнк согласился со мной, Джи, - поддел брата Майки.  
\- Особенно девушки из Джерси, - Фрэнк самодовольно кивнул головой, затем встрепенулся. – Джи? Это сокращение от чего-то?  
\- Моё полное имя – Джерард, - пробормотал Джерард, старательно фокусируя взгляд на правом плече бариста.  
\- Круто, - ответил Фрэнк, и улыбнулся настолько широко, что Джерард заметил это уголком глаза. – И прости насчёт вчерашнего, иногда я бывают чертовски неуклюжим. Так что это будет тебе бесплатно, окей? – он пододвинул к парню стакан с кофе. – Потому что в итоге ты так ничего и не выпил.

***

\- Ты даже не сказал ему своего имени? – удивился Майки, когда им наконец-то удалось сесть за столик.  
Джерард нервно огляделся по сторонам и, придя к выводу, что кофейня практически пуста, зашипел:  
\- Заткнись, придурок. Он мог услышать тебя. И нет, почему я вообще должен был?!  
\- Но ты знаешь, как зовут его, - отметил Майки.  
\- Да, потому что он носит грёбаный бейджик, - Джерард закатил глаза.  
\- Так твой план заключается в том, чтобы приходить сюда каждый день, чтобы случайно прикоснуться к нему, когда он отдаёт тебе кофе, а потом просто тихо сидеть и сталкерить его?  
\- У меня нет никакого плана! – возразил Джерард.

Майки многозначительно посмотрел на закрытый скетчбук в руках Джерарда, который, они оба знали, был заполнен карандашными рисунками Фрэнка и его татуировками. Уэй-старший ничего на это не ответил, поэтому он счёл нужным просто захлопнуть рот и прижать блокнот поближе к себе.

\- Всё что я хочу сказать, - тем временем продолжал Майки, - так это то, что если какой-то чувак проводит большую часть своего времени рисуя меня, то, по крайней мере, я хотел бы знать его имя.

***

На самом деле Джерард не проводил всё своё свободное время, рисуя Фрэнка. Ну, технически это было так, ведь в основном он всё же работал над своей последней картиной, которая будет помещена в его галерею в следующем месяце.

В ночь, когда он вернулся в свою квартиру, он зарисовал Госпожу Скорби, держащую небольшую бомбу в развёрнутой ладони, и также приписал некоторые слова, парящие прямо за её спиной: «Я так сожалею». Джерард добавил этот скетч к остальной куче рисунков, хранящихся в папке с Франкенштейном, держащим бензопилу. Когда-нибудь у него хватит сил рассортировать их все.

И, возможно, если бы у него была неиссякаемая фантазия, где он и Фрэнк сражаются против преступности в стиле Людей Икс (он бы обладал телекинетическими способностями, а Фрэнк – пирокинезом[2]), то тогда бы он смог наскетчить несколько серий рисунков или даже комиксов, содержащих в себе весьма интересные сюжетные линии. Разумеется, втайне от Майки.

***

Джерарду удалось избежать посещения Старбакса на следующий день, так как Майки не потащил его туда. Вместо этого он провёл последующие несколько часов в своей квартире, пытаясь наскетчить слово «Halloween», изображённое на пальцах Фрэнка, и экспериментируя с различными цветами, чтобы получить идеальный оттенок оранжевого.

Он мог признаться самому себе, что со стороны это выглядело немного жалко.

В четверг Майки завалился в гости к брату и заявил, что хочет выпить немного кофе, и фыркнул, когда Джерард начал переводить тему. И Уэй-старший даже представить себе не мог, что одна из подколок Майки заденет его настолько сильно.

Когда они вошли внутрь, Фрэнк сразу же заметил их, после чего приветливо улыбнулся и помахал им рукой из-за своего рабочего места.  
\- Джерард, где ты пропадал вчера? – он нахмурился. – Тебя не было весь день, и ты даже не попробовал Карибу, ведь так? Но лучше не делай этого, потому что, на мой взгляд, это всего лишь дешёвая имитация. Ох, простите, - извинился парень, когда заметил пожилую женщину, терпеливо ждущую свой кофе. Улучив момент, Майки толкнул Джерард в костлявое плечо, отчего тот пошатнулся и едва не потерял равновесие, а затем непонимающе уставился на брата.  
\- Мне просто не хотелось кофе, - пробормотал Джерард.  
\- Чувак, я держу пари, что ты просто не хочешь пробовать его! Извините, мадам, вот ваш ванильный капучино, хорошего дня. Знаешь, я даже хотел позвонить тебе и поинтересоваться, не валяешься ли ты случаем в какой-нибудь сточной канаве, но потом вспомнил, что у меня нет твоего номера.  
\- Ха-ха, вовсе нет, - ответил Джерард, замечая, с какой стремительной скоростью их разговор становился всё более неловким. – И да, конечно же, ты его не знаешь.

Майки посмотрел на него неодобряющим взглядом и даже цокнул языком, но Джерард предпочёл проигнорировать его.

\- В любом случае, ты не был съеден зомби или кем-либо ещё, поэтому мне кажется, что сейчас это не имеет особого значения. Тебе всё как обычно?  
\- Ага, - понуро ответил Джерард.  
\- Мне то же самое, - встрял Майки.  
\- Окей, ребята. С вас $10.34, - Фрэнк пробил заказ.  
Джерард молча посмотрел на Майки и тот, не выдержав молчания, затянувшегося всего на несколько секунд, спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты хотел прийти сюда, поэтому ты платишь.  
Майкл закатил глаза. – Ты просто маленький карманный придурок. И ты делаешь это в два раза чаще, чем я.  
\- Это просто один из моих принципов, - возразил Джерард.  
\- Принцип быть карманным придурком? – невинно уточнил Майки и засунул в карман штанов сдачу, выданную Фрэнком. Как только парень начал делать их напитки, Майки одарил Джерарда сердитым взглядом.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Джерард.  
\- У него нет даже твоего номера, ты издеваешься надо мной? – сказал он.  
\- Майки, пойми: я прихожу сюда по крайней мере один раз в день в течение трёх месяцев подряд, поэтому, естественно, он волновался за меня. Но это ничего не значит.  
\- Ты настолько глупый... – немного удивлённо пробормотал Майки.  
\- Не суй свой грёбаный нос не в своё дело. Бери пример с меня, я ведь не лезу к тебе.  
\- Ага, особенно, когда ты начинаешь говорить, что я злоупотребляю властью, когда занимаюсь сексом с людьми, которых я действительно хочу, - он закатил глаза.  
\- Это совсем не то, - огрызнулся Джерард. Он мгновенно заткнулся, когда Фрэнк вернулся к ним, держа в обеих руках по стаканчику ароматного кофе.  
\- Держите, ребята, - произнёс он.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Майки.

Они нашли место рядом с окнами.  
\- Ну и как была та группа, которая выступала во вторник? Нео-техничное что-то?  
\- Отстойно, - Майки махнул рукой. – Их вокалист был настолько пьян, что он едва ли держался на сцене, плюс ко всему, у него даже не было харизмы. Я уже молчу о том, чтобы он показывал её залу.  
\- А горячая басистка?  
\- Алисия? Ну, она прикольная. Возможно я как-нибудь позвоню ей ещё раз, - и Джерард вскинул брови – если его брат говорил, что собирается звонить кому-то, это могло значить лишь то, что человек, с которым он провёл какое-то время, определённо чего-то стоил, а Майки таких людей встречал нечасто. – И ты ведь ещё не изменил своё решение пойти с нами на шоу завтра?  
\- Да. И кстати, она вообще собирается быть там?  
\- Может быть. К тому же я просто хочу быть уверенным в том, что ты не струсишь, как сделал это в последние два раза, - Майки отпил немного кофе и ехидно улыбнулся.  
\- Я был занят работой, - отрезал Джерард, что было правдой если уж не полностью, то хотя бы наполовину. С другой стороны, он не пересматривал ни один из фильмов серии «Кошмар на улице Вязов» ещё с той поры, когда он был подростком. Поэтому если у Майки не намечалось никаких серьёзных дел по работе, Джерард бы вполне охотно пригласил его к себе.  
\- Ну так что, ты придёшь завтра? Можешь поклясться?  
\- Да, блять, я клянусь, - раздражённо пробормотал Джерард. – Кто, кстати, будет выступать?  
\- Местные металл-группы, три или даже четыре, - ответил Майки. – Так что это должно быть довольно круто.  
\- Это _будет_ круто, если все они не будут пародией на Backstreet Boys...

Майки обречённо вздохнул:  
\- Господи, Джи, это было всего лишь один раз! К тому же тогда я никакого понятия не имел о том, что за группа собирается выступать. Просто забудь это.  
Но, кажется, сам Джерард так не считал – он никогда не упускал возможности приструнить братца за то, что тот сделал не так когда-то давным-давно. Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал большой глоток из стаканчика, обжигая язык.  
\- Ты не знаешь, собирается ли Рэй...  
\- Эй, Фрэнк! – закричал Майки на всю кофейню, попросту перебивая Джерарда.  
\- Да? – откликнулся Фрэнк.  
\- Что ты творишь?! – зашептал Джерард, прожигая Майки взглядом. – Что ты, блять, творишь?!  
\- Джерард и я собираемся на концертное шоу Maxwell завтра, не хочешь составить нам компанию?  
Фрэнк тепло улыбнулся им, и Джерард почувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание.  
\- Вы идёте туда? Серьёзно? Моя группа будет играть там! – он подпрыгнул.

Теперь Джерард совершенно был уверен в том, что его сердце окончательно остановилось. Майки же выглядел потрясённым, но, тем не менее, в отличие от своего брата, ему удалось разлепить рот.

\- Правда? Какая из? – спросил он.  
\- Collateral Damage. Я — гитарист, - Фрэнк снова улыбнулся. - Мы выступаем последними, поэтому, думаю, у нас получится зависнуть всем вместе перед выходом, если хотите.  
\- Ага, было бы круто. Давай сейчас обменяемся телефонами, чтобы можно было созвониться друг с другом, если что. Хотя мой номер довольно херово запоминается, поэтому лучше тебе взять телефон у Джерарда.  
\- Погоди, мой мобильник лежит в кармане куртки. Сейчас вернусь! – и Фрэнк скрылся за дверью для служебного персонала.  
\- Какого хрена?.. – устало пробормотал Джерард как только Фрэнк скрылся из виду.  
\- Эй, тебе же ведь не придётся звонить ему, правильно? Но, по крайней мере, у него будет твой номер, даже если ты настолько боишься дам ему собственный самостоятельно.  
\- Я не могу проводить своё время с ним, - отчаянно прошептал Уэй. Простая мысль об этом заставляла его хотеть просто бросить всё к чертям, уйти отсюда и не вылезать из дома, как минимум, неделю.  
\- Но почему нет?  
\- Потому что он... Он... – Джерард честно пытался описать всё то, что значил для него Фрэнк, но это было безуспешно. Он чувствовал слишком много чувств одновременно, даже если просто видел его за стойкой.  
\- Окей, замётано, парни, - Фрэнк появился около них, помахивая в руке своим смартфоном.  
\- _Господи Боже мой_... – простонал Джерард как можно тише.

***

Чуть позже этой же ночью Джерард сидел у себя дома на диване, забравшись на него с ногами, и с тщательной аккуратностью прорисовывал татуировку на шее Фрэнка. У него появилась довольно хорошая идея совместить этого членистоногого и летучих мышей с рук парня, чтобы получить этакого Фрэнка-Миллера. Это должно будет смотреться круто.

Из колонок музыкального центра раздавался один из первых альбомов Iron Maiden в то время, как сигарета медленно умирала в его левой руке. Джерард недовольно зашипел, когда пепел упал с кончика и попал ему прямо на большой палец. Затушив несчастную сигарету в уже переполненной пепельнице, он осторожно сдул пепел со свежего скетча, после чего затянулся следующей.

Как только его телефон зазвонил, звонок мгновенно оборвался, так как номер был неизвестным, поэтому начала звучать какая-то странная мелодия, привязанная к голосовой почте. Джерард слепо пошарил рукой на столе, ища его, но ровно до тех пор, пока звонок не прекратился. Он зашёл в «звонки», чтобы проверить пропущенные и едва ли не задохнулся, сильно сжав сигарету зубами.

Фрэнк.

Он уставился на экран телефона, мысленно желая позвонить ему и рассказать о существовании голосовой почты, но тут же остановил себя. И что ему теперь делать? Должен ли он перезвонить ему? А что если Фрэнк случайно набрал не тот номер, а когда понял это, решил сбросить? В итоге Джерард всё же решил ничего не предпринимать, но на всякий случай положил телефон около своего локтя. Просто на всякий случай.

Полчаса спустя, когда Iron Maiden были заменены на Smashing Pumpkins, мобильник зазвонил снова. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джерард резко встал со стула и убавил музыку до минимума. Затем взял телефон в руки и сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Да? – поздоровался он.  
\- Джерард? Привет, - голос Фрэнка сильно искажался.  
Сделав глубокую затяжку, чтобы успокоиться, он ответил:  
\- Привет.  
\- Эм... Это Фрэнк. Тот парень из Старбакса.  
\- Ага, я понял... Так почему ты решил мне позвонить?  
\- Чёрт, мне очень жаль... Ты занят сейчас? – замялся Фрэнк. – Я могу перезвонить немного позже.  
Джерард зажал мобильник плечом и устало потёр веки указательными пальцами.  
\- Нет! Нет. Я просто имел в виду, понимаешь... – он поднял взгляд к потолку, отчаянно ища помощи из ниоткуда. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Всё нормально. Хотя, это, наверное, не настолько важно...  
\- Я не занят, - настойчиво повторил Джерард. – Извини.  
\- Окей, ну, я просто подумал, что мог бы поместить тебя и Майки в список на дверь нашей гримёрки, если вы согласитесь дать мне своим фамилии, - поспешно проговорил Фрэнк. – На весь завтрашний вечер.  
\- Тебе нет необходимости делать это, - пробормотал Джерард.  
\- Мне совсем несложно.  
\- Нет, я просто хочу сказать, что мы уже есть в списке. Майки работает в Eyeball Records, поэтому он автоматически поместил туда нас обоих, - объяснил Уэй.  
\- Оу, - казалось, Фрэнк действительно был удивлён. – Что ж, тогда увидимся завтра?  
\- Ага.  
\- Отлично. А, вот, ещё кое-что. Насчёт понедельника...

Джерард ещё раз выдохнул и нахмурился.  
\- Чёрт, мне правда жаль, Фрэнк. Иногда я просто по каким-то причинам не обращаю внимания на то, что делаю, поэтому в итоге это кажется довольно странным для других людей.  
\- Да нет же, я хочу тебе сказать, что всё действительно в порядке. Просто я уже привык, что некоторые хотят дотронуться до моих тату, и это случается довольно часто. Поверь, это не было странно, тем более для меня. Я просто решил, что это действительно тебя смутило, и поэтому ты не приходил в среду...  
\- На самом деле, ты далеко не первый человек, пострадавший от моих странных замашек, - признался Джерард, начиная волноваться ещё больше. Господи, Фрэнк был даже не десятым, вы понимаете?  
\- Я не был пострадавшим, прекрати, - мягко оборвал его Фрэнк. – И ты мне нравишься.

Сердце Джерарда начало биться быстрее, хотя он отлично _осознавал_ , что Фрэнк вложил в эти слова совсем не тот смысл. Но Джерард действительно хотел, чтобы он и впрямь сделал это.  
\- Круто... Ты мне тоже нравишься, Фрэнк, - выдавил он. – Тогда до завтра?  
\- Так точно. До завтра.  
\- Пока, Фрэнк.

***

Когда наступила ночь пятницы, Джерард облачился в свой любимый худи с символикой Black Flag, не забыв завязать резинку на капюшоне, после чего решил дождаться Майки, который обещал его подбросить.

Когда он залез в автомобиль, первой вещью, которую сказал Майки, было:  
\- Чувак, ты принимал душ?  
\- Отъебись, - заявил Джерард, стянув капюшон с головы, отчего его волосы свободно разметались по машинному сиденью.  
\- Нет, я хочу сказать, что это круто! – исправился Майки. – Ты уже начинаешь делать какие-то усилия, поэтому, думаю, я имею право гордиться тобой.  
\- Господи, Майки, просто _отъебись_ , - повторил его брат.

Майкл лишь рассмеялся в ответ и завёл машину. Некоторые люди, что составляли круг его общения даже не знали этого, но на самом деле Майки был самым безопасным водителем на свете: этот ребёнок никогда не превышал скорость. Обычно это просто сводило Джерарда с ума, но в тот день он действительно ценил это, так как надеялся, что к тому времени, как они приедут, Maxwell уже будет близок к закрытию.

\- Пристегнись, - попросил Майки. – Итак, Фрэнк позвонил тебе за это время?  
Джерард скрестил руки, но счёл нужным ничего не отвечать. Майки усмехнулся:  
\- Я знал, что он всё же сделает это! И, блин, просто пристегнись уже.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, пап, - проворчал Джерард, потянув ремень и вставив его в красную пряжку. – Он спрашивал меня о наших фамилиях, чтобы поместить нас в список прохода в гримёрку, - парень искренне желал сменить тему разговора, потому как он догадывался, что, скорее всего, Майки раздует из этого чёрт знает что.  
\- И? – осторожно поинтересовался Майки.  
\- И я сказал ему, что мы уже есть в списках, - ответил Джерард.  
\- Джи-и-и?  
\- Что? – спросил тот, но Майки лишь покачал головой.  
\- Неважно. Знаешь, я позвоню Рэю, он вроде обещал встретить нас.

***

\- Ты что, сходил в душ? – спросил Рэй, когда увидел Джерарда. Он закатил глаза, а Майки бесстыдно начал смеяться.  
\- Господи Боже мой, вы в курсе, что я ненавижу вас обоих? – напомнил Джерард.  
\- Он просто пытается произвести впечатление на Фрэнка своими неповторимыми локонами! – добавил Майкс, не переставая хихикать.  
\- Кто такой Фрэнк? Тот чувак из Старбакса? Он придёт сюда? – уточнил Рэй.  
\- Ну, по-видимому, он сегодня играет в Collateral Damage.  
\- Чёрт, стой, ты имеешь в виду Фрэнка _Айеро_? – встрепенулся Торо. – Я знаю его! Чертовски энергичный паренёк, иногда даже слишком, но в целом он хороший человек и прекрасный гитарист: просто сходит с ума на сцене. Стоп, так Фрэнк и есть Старбаксовский парень Джерарда?  
\- Вы что, уже успели поговорить об этом? – простонал Уэй.

Рэй миролюбиво поднял ладони, защищаясь:  
\- Я – нет. Майки всего лишь рассказал мне о том, что ты преследуешь кого-то из Старбакса.  
— Я никого не преследую! – проворчал Джерард.  
— Тогда это замечательно, потому что парень, о котором ты говоришь, направляется к нам прямо сейчас, — прошептал Майки.

Джерард лишь глубоко выдохнул и постарался зарыться в капюшон своего худи настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще было возможно. По каким-то причинам он даже не мог представить, что увидит Фрэнка вне кофейни, без его официальной формы.

На Фрэнке была чёрная футболка с надписью «Meat to Murder», рваные джинсы, а также колечко в губе, которое он обычно не мог носить во время смены. Чёрт побери, подумал Джерард, этот парень – самый горячий человек, которого он когда-либо _видел_.

\- Ты всё-таки пришёл! – вскричал Фрэнк. – Офигеть! И да, Торо, Боб уже обкричался в поисках тебя, кажется, он занят этим последние десять минут. У него даже вены на лбу вздулись, но почему-то кроме меня никто не находит это забавным. Даже странно.  
\- Блин, ребята, мне нужно идти. Поговорим после, хорошо? – и даже не дожидаясь ответа одного из братьев, Рэй исчез где-то в темноте клуба.

Фрэнк повернулся к Джерарду и Майки.  
\- Вы знаете Рэя? – удивился он.

Это действительно был лёгкий вопрос, и Джерард вполне мог ответить на него, но затем он почувствовал, что его язык буквально прилип к нёбу, из-за чего он не мог вымолвить ни звука.  
\- Мы все вместе ходили в старшую школу, - нашёлся Майки. – Они с Джерардом одного возраста.  
\- Это действительно так, Майки Уэй? – демонстративно улыбнулся Фрэнк, показывая ровные зубы. – Хотя можешь даже не отвечать, я и так знаю, что это правда. Я знаю практически всё о вас двоих, парни. Что ж, в любом случае, сегодня мы собираемся просто порвать этот зал.

Майкл пожал плечами:  
— Я надеюсь на это, потому что пришёл сюда только для того, чтобы посмотреть на хорошее шоу, - в этот момент его телефон завибрировал, и он уставился в экран, вытащив его из кармана. – О, Алисия уже здесь.Пойду встречу её, вернусь через десять минут.

С чувством того, что ему суждено умереть в ближайшие несколько минут, Джерард унылым взглядом провожал спину скрывающегося в толпе брата.  
\- Итак, - протянул Фрэнк, вставая прямо напротив Джерарда. – Чем ты занимаешься в обычной жизни? Насчёт меня тебе уже известны оба места работы.  
Уэй слабо рассмеялся.  
— Я, эм, художник.

Фрэнк вскинул брови и присвистнул.  
– Серьёзно? А в каком направлении искусства?  
\- В основном живопись. И тогда меня захватывают графические романы, - «ыО, я ещё последние месяцы я постоянно рисовал только тебя. _Всё ещё не впечатляет?_ ».  
Глаза Фрэнка зажглись.  
\- Комиксы? Чёрт, это же просто восхитительно! Мне нравятся комиксы – _Бэтмен, Dool Patrol, Люди Икс_ – всё это.  
\- Да? – безропотно уточнил Джерард. Конечно же Фрэнку нравились комиксы. Конечно же.  
\- Ты мог работать над чем-то, что я знаю? – не унимался Фрэнк.

Джерард грустно потряс головой.  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Для меня комиксы скорее как развлечение в последнее время. Правда, сейчас я разрабатываю идею, где могла бы быть супергеройская семья, возможно, из этого даже что-нибудь получится.

Фрэнк поднял ладонь в воздухе.  
\- Стой, прежде, чем ты продолжишь, давай лучше присядем. Мы можем сесть около входных дверей, поэтому точно не пропустим Майки и Алисию, когда они вернутся.

Позволив Фрэнку отвести себя в угол комнаты за какой-то столик, из-за которого открывался прекрасный вид на выход, Джерард смог унять свои нервы, после чего начал объяснять Фрэнку цель и задумку всей концепции, которая крутилась у него в голове на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев. Когда он закончил говорить и опустил глаза вниз на телефон, то обнаружил, что прошло почти двадцать минут.  
\- Ого... Извини.

Фрэнк лишь покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
\- Это всё звучит настолько интересно и потрясающе, что ты не обязан извиняться. Ты обязательно должен принести копию своего комикса в Старбакс, когда закончишь его. Это будет своеобразная благодарность от тебя за моё первоклассно сделанные фраппучинно, - уголки его рта поползи вверх.  
\- Безусловно, я принесу, - согласился Джерард, чувствуя, как он улыбается парню в ответ.

Потянувшись, Фрэнк встал и вытащил из кармана джинс несколько помятых купюр.  
\- Пойду куплю пива, тебе принести?

Улыбка моментально соскользнула в лица Джерарда, и он перевёл взгляд на свои руки.  
\- Эм, нет, спасибо. Я не пью.  
\- В смысле, вообще? – уточнил Фрэнк.  
\- Да...  
\- Хорошо. И... Извини, если обидел тебя или ещё что.  
\- Нет, - быстро выпалил Джерард.

Фрэнк замолчал и после этого пристально разглядывал Джерарда ещё около минуты, после чего воскликнул:  
\- Да к чёрту это пиво! – и сел обратно на стул.  
\- Нет, тебе не обязательно... Я не буду возражать, если ты... – заикнулся Джерард.

Айеро лишь помахал в воздухе рукой, тем самым развевая все его протесты.  
\- Всё, что мне нужно сейчас, так это сигарета. Ты ведь не будешь возражать, если я начну курить прямо здесь?  
\- Если только ты угостишь меня, - ответил тот.  
\- Конечно, - легко согласился Фрэнк. Он засунул руку в другой карман и изъял оттуда наполовину полную пачку светлых Camel. Достав сигарету, он зажал фильтр между губами и зажёг её, прежде чем передать Джерарду.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Джерард, не прикасаясь к самой сигарете руками, но зажимая её ртом прямо из руки Фрэнка, при этом надеясь, что это не выглядело слишком по-девичьи.

Фрэнк зажёг ещё одну и для себя. Сделав глубокую затяжку, он довольно выдохнул, позволяя дыму выйти через нос.  
– Что ты обычно куришь?  
\- Светлые Marlboro.  
\- М-м-м, - протянул Фрэнк, – радует, что сигареты не с ментолом.  
\- Господи, да ни за что, - с жаром ответил Джерард.

***

Он решил не спрашивать Майки о том, почему тот пришёл к ним на десять минут позже, да ещё и с девушкой под локтем – его волосы были растрёпаны, а по щеке Алисии размазалась подводка.

\- Отвлёкся? – уточнил Джерард, подняв бровь.  
\- Что-то типа этого, - улыбнулся Майки. – Это Алисия. Алисия, это мой брат, а это наш общий друг, Фрэнк.

Когда они пожали друг другу руки и сели обратно за столик, Джерард поймал на себе оценивающий взгляд басистки.  
\- Значит, ты тот самый сумасшедший художник, да?  
\- Полагаю, что так и есть.  
\- Господи, да Джи просто потрясающий! – воскликнул Майки. – У него, определённо есть талант убеждать людей: от пожилых дамочек до арт-критиков – он может заставить купить их буквально всё, что угодно. Например картину с изображением вампиров или даже пришельцев, завоёвывающих Землю! А ещё у него будет огромная выставка через несколько недель.  
\- Что? – встрял Фрэнк, поворачивая голову к Джерарду. – Когда она будет?

Уэй сглотнул и постарался сменить тему.  
\- Ну, это не такое уж и большое дело...  
Майки усмехнулся.  
\- Ага, именно поэтому ты готовишься к ней уже полтора года.  


\- Блин, ты можешь просто сказать мне, когда она откроется? – простонал Фрэнк, пихая Джерарда локтем в плечо. – Мне уже хочется увидеть твоих вампиров-пришельцев!  
\- Галерея Филлморд, - брякнул Майки, и Джерард послал ему убийственный взгляд.  
\- Это не... Она только по приглашениям, поэтому... – начал бормотать он, чувствуя себя полнейшим мудаком.  
\- Ох, ладно, - Фрэнк сник. – Это в любом случае круто. И да, ты же ещё помнишь о том, что обязательно должен принести мне в кофейню какой-нибудь из своих комиксов, когда он будет закончен?  
\- Определённо, - пообещал парень.  
\- Потрясающе, - подытожил Фрэнк, резко вставая. – Пойду помогу Рэю и Бобу с оборудованием, просто чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращается с ним, как с дерьмом. Увидимся позже, ребята, ведь так? Вы ведь всё ещё будете здесь?  
\- Какое-то время да, - согласился Майки.  
\- Замечательно! – на ходу крикнул Айеро, убегая куда-то в сторону сцены.

Когда он ушёл уже достаточно далеко от них, Джерард отчаянно уронил голову на липкий стол.  
\- Господи Боже мой, - простонал он.  
\- Ты идиот, - заявил Майки, а Алисия сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Тебе надо было просто выставить всё напоказ, не так ли?  
\- Я всего лишь стараюсь тебе помочь.  
\- Отлично. Огромное тебе спасибо за помощь, – пробормотал Джерард сдавленным голосом.

***

Рэй не обманул, когда сказал, что Фрэнк становился абсолютно сумасшедшим на сцене. В течение первых двух песен он умудрился столкнуться с басистом, забрался на переднюю часть барабанной стойки и даже успел сделать широкий мазок языком от челюсти до волос их вокалиста.

Он плюнул в толпу и начал что-то кричать и перед тем, как группа начала отыгрывать следующую песню, голос Фрэнка буквально перекрыл все остальные в какой-то момент. 

Когда Джерарду всё же удалось оторвать глаз от Фрэнка, он заметил Майки и Алисию, уставившихся на сцену, абсолютно потрясённых и приятно ошеломлённых.  
\- Чёрт побери... – выругался он.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Майки, что-то быстро печатая в своём Blackberry.  
\- Они нереально хороши, - продолжил Джерард.

В это же время Фрэнк что-то кричал в микрофон на пару с вокалистом, вплотную прижавшись к его щеке. Рубашка парня была буквально насквозь пропитана потом, и Джерард мог поклясться, что видел небольшие ручейки на его шее, моментально скатывающиеся куда-то за ворот.  
\- Вот, - из ниоткуда раздался голос Алисии, протягивающей ему бутылку воды. – Тебе она нужна явно больше, чем мне.

***

\- Ну и как тебе? – спросил Фрэнк после концерта, вытирая взмокшую шею полотенцем. Всё его тело было настолько сильно пропитано потом, что создавалось впечатление, словно он прыгнул в бассейн прямиком в одежде. В любом случае, он выглядел просто _шикарно_.  
\- Вы, ребята, действительно понравились Майки, и я думаю, что сейчас он говорит насчёт этого с вашим вокалистом, - Джерард указал пальцем на чей-то силуэт, находящийся около бара.  
Фрэнк проследил за пальцем Джерарда, а затем снова посмотрел на него.  
\- Это Люк, если что. А я всё ещё хочу узнать твоё мнение.  
\- Вы все были просто невероятны, - Джерард расплылся в улыбке, прежде чем он смог остановить себя. Даже несмотря на то, что они только что отыграли перед несколькими сотнями подростков, Фрэнк казался Уэю чёртовой рок-звездой.  
\- Правда? Ты действительно так считаешь? – спросил Фрэнк, адресуя Джерарду свою фирменную улыбку, оставляя того едва ли без слов.  
\- А ещё у тебя, эм, просто бешеное количество энергии...  
\- Это всё из-за кофе, - признался тот, подмигнув ему. – Пошли, я хочу представить тебя остальным нашим ребятам.

И Джерард последовал за ним, как только Фрэнк скрылся в толпе людей. Его небольшое размеров тело без особого труда протискивалось между остальными, в то время, как Джерард, постоянно кого-то задевая, то и дело рассыпался в извинениях. На полпути к барной стойке, Фрэнк неожиданно разбежался и запрыгнул на спину какому-то блондинистому парню.  
\- Клянусь чёртовым Богом, Айеро, - взорвался парень, - когда-нибудь придёт день, когда я просто не выдержу и сброшу твою задницу со своей спины! – И когда он повернулся к Джерарду лицом, он понял, что блондином являлся их ударник.  
\- Ты клянёшься в этом постоянно, Боб, - Фрэнк усмехнулся. – К тому же, это стоит того. Кстати да, смотри, это Джерард.  
\- Привет, - выдавил из себя Уэй, неуверенно помахав рукой.  
\- Ага, и тебе здравствуй, - ответил Боб.  
\- Этот чувак - мой самый преданный клиент на весь Старбакс, а ещё он художник! – продолжал Фрэнк. – О, забыл сказать, Боб - мой барабанщик.  
\- _Твой_ барабанщик? – скептически спросил тот.  
\- Всё правильно, - подтвердил Фрэнк. – Твоя задница целиком и полностью принадлежит мне.

Джерард вдруг резко почувствовал необходимость прокашляться, после чего изо всех сил постарался задвинуть своё глупое чувство ревности куда подальше.  
\- У вас были весьма неплохие песни сегодня, - негромко произнёс он.  
\- Спасибо, - Боб кивнул ему.  
\- Джерард считает, что я потрясающий, - встрял Фрэнк, заставляя самого Уэя залиться краской. – А насчёт вас сказал, что вы были вполне ничего.  
\- Я не... - начал Джерард, но был прерван фырканьем ударника.  
\- Думаю, твоей невероятной заднице понравится это ещё больше, если ты не слезешь с меня.

***

Когда клуб практически опустел, Джерард и Майки нашли места и уселись с четырьмя участниками Collateral Damage; Алисия же уехала домой ещё час назад. Они сдвинули два стола друг с другом, и в руках каждого был алкогольный напиток, кроме Джерарда, потягивающего диетическую колу, и Фрэнка, который сидел с обычной водой.

Даже несмотря на сдвинутые столы, всем шестерым действительно было тесно, и Джерард поймал себя на том, что он оказался прижат к Фрэнку.

Пока все пятеро выбирали время для следующей встречи в Eyeball Records, Уэй подтянул колени и закопался в свой худи. Он достал ручку из кармана и начал черкать что-то на салфетке, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что пот тела Фрэнка едва ли не просачивался под его кожу.

\- Что ты рисуешь? – поинтересовался Фрэнк несколькими минутами спустя. – Это дракон?  
\- Эм, - промямлил Джерард, скользя взглядом по каждому, кроме самого Фрэнка, - да?

Фрэнк потянулся.  
\- Можно мне посмотреть?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Джерард, в который раз за вечер обнаружив в себе застенчивость. – Если честно, то я просто калякал, поэтому это, определённо, не самый лучший мой рисунок.  
\- Ты издеваешься?! – воскликнул Фрэнк, осмотрев салфетку. – Это же просто охуенно! Боб, посмотри на это!  
\- Круто, - согласился тот на выдохе, выдувая дым изо рта.  
\- Могу я оставить его? 

Джерард повернул голову в сторону парня, пребывая в некотором замешательстве:  
\- Думаю, что да, если ты так хочешь.  
\- Спасибо! – прокричал Фрэнк, после чего аккуратно сложил рисунок и убрал его к себе в карман.

Майки послал брату многозначительный взгляд, прежде чем продолжить говорить.  
\- И, как я уже говорил до этого, вторник, на мой взгляд, будет лучшим днём для встречи с Алексом.

***

Когда Джерард отправился в Старбакс в понедельник, он был встречен огромной копией своего дракона, величавшего доску с грифельной надписью «Напиток дня».  
\- Как тебе? – улыбнулся Фрэнк из-за прилавка. – Конечно же, он не настолько хорош как твой, но я подумал, что ты не будешь возражать.

Рисунок был менее детализирован, чем оригинальное изображение, сделанное самим Джерардом, но зато _этот_ дракон держал в лапе стаканчик с кофе.  
\- Это круто! – воскликнул Джерард с энтузиазмом. Ему пришлось закусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не позволить широчайшей улыбке расплыться на всё его лицо.  
\- Спасибо! Знаешь, я хотел попробовать нарисовать ему пенные усы, но они не получились такими, как я хотел, - признался Фрэнк. – Держу пари, что у тебя это вышло бы намного лучше.  
\- Ну, не знаю, мне нравятся твои, - пробормотал Джерард.

Фрэнк устремил свой взгляд вниз, после чего снова улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе как обычно?  
\- Ага...  
\- Хорошо. И да, ты занят сегодня в три? – уточнил Фрэнк, попутно начиная замешивать фраппучино для парня.  
\- Я работаю. А что?  
\- Ну, если ты вдруг закончишь пораньше или ещё что, то просто знай, что сегодня я играю в кикбол[1], и ты просто обязан прийти и посмотреть на это.  
\- Кикбол? – переспросил Джерард недоверчиво.

Фрэнк рассмеялся.  
\- У моей двоюродной сестры турнир в школе, где они планируют устроить состязание «ученики против родителей», а мои тётя и дядя оба заняты работой, поэтому придётся идти мне.  
\- И где это будет проходить?  
\- В Washington Elementary. Ты знаешь, где она находится?  
\- По дороге в мою студию, - признался Джерард. – Если у меня останется время, я загляну к вам.

***

Джерард сделал большую ошибку, когда позвонил Майки и рассказал ему о последних новостях:  
\- Я заберу тебя в течение двадцати минут, - пообещал тот.  
\- Что? – переспросил Уэй поражённо. – Нет!  
\- Уже почти три, и ты просто не успеешь добраться туда самостоятельно. У тебя осталось двадцать минут, будь готов, пожалуйста. И, знаешь, если ты вдруг решишь принять душ между «сейчас» и «потом», то это будет не так уж и плохо...  
И Джерард повесил трубку.

***

Когда они оба подъехали к школе, то обнаружили, что вся парковка была заполнена машинами родителей учеников.  
\- Нам сюда, - решительно сказал Майки.

Как только им удалось занять трибуны, Джерард сразу же начал искать Фрэнка взглядом. Практически все взрослые играли в дальней части поля, и вскоре парню удалось отыскать Айеро.  
\- Вон он, - пробормотал Джерард, указывая брату пальцем в ту сторону, где Фрэнк то и дело подпрыгивал на носочках и выкрикивал какие-то кричалки чьей-то маме, которая в тот момент была питчером[2].  
\- Фрэнк! – позвал Майкл, помахав ему рукой.

Повернув голову туда, откуда раздавался звук, Фрэнк заметил их и, широко улыбнувшись, помахал в ответ.  
\- Вы пришли! – прокричал он.  
\- Ага, - согласился Джерард. – Извини, что так поздно.  
\- Это круто в любом случае. Сейчас идёт последний тайм. И чёрт, эти десятилетки реально хороши, - он показал пальцем куда-то в сторону второй базы. – Видите ту девочку с косичками? Это моя кузина, Кейси.  
\- Она выше, чем ты, - отметил Джерард.  
\- Отъебись, - Фрэнк рассмеялся. – Это у меня от матери, ясно?  
\- И в каком классе все эти дети? – вмешался Майки.  
\- В четвёртом, - ответил Фрэнк, - и они все реально яростные. Пока я бежал к третьей остановке, то умудрился споткнуться, и это было весьма отстойно.  
\- Фрэнк, иди сюда! – раздался голос одного из игроков.  
\- Мне пора. Подождёте меня после игры?  
\- Замётано, - согласился Джерард.

***

\- Мы победили вас! – кричала Кейси, танцуя и прыгая вокруг Фрэнка, отчего её косички не переставали трястись.  
\- У нас был счёт пять-четыре! – возмутился Фрэнк, защищаясь. – Мы были весьма близки к победе, к тому же мы уже не настолько молоды, как вы, ребята.  
\- Это да, зато у тебя ноги длиннее, - заметила она.  
\- Может и длиннее, но явно не у Фрэнка, - пропыхтел Майки, когда он и Джерард наконец-то смогли выползти на середину поля после игры.  
\- Это правда, - Кейси вдалась в размышления.  
\- Кстати, Кейс, это мои друзья – Джерард и Майки, - представил парней Фрэнк.  
\- Привет, - поздоровалась девочка, неожиданно более застенчиво, - я собираюсь пойти к Шэрон и Бекки, ты не против?  
\- Конечно, - ответил тот, - но мы уходим через несколько минут. Твоя мама скоро будет дома, а я обещал ей помочь с ужином.  
\- Да-да-да, - пробормотала Кейси, закатывая глаза. – Как скажешь, Фрэнк.

Она направилась к двум девочкам, прыгающим через скакалку в середине поля. Фрэнк наблюдал за ней около минуты, затем развернулся, качая головой.  
\- Я думаю, если бы мне пришлось жить с ней, я бы убил её, - он сказал это на полном серьёзе.  
Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, во время которой Майки решил заехать локтем своему брату по почкам, тем самым побуждая спросить его хоть что-то.

\- Эм, хорошая игра? – промямлил он, хотя это больше звучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение того, что ему действительно понравилось.  
\- Спасибо. Знаешь, я и не знал, что на самом деле эти дети могут быть настолько брутальными. Серьёзно, вы видели ту остановку? А ещё мне почему-то кажется, что судья – тот ещё социопат. Чёрт, здесь нереально жарко...

И после этой реплики Джерард стал свидетелем того, как Фрэнк снял с себя футболку с Misfits через голову. Под ней оказалось множество других тату, располагавшихся на груди парня, а также на его талии. Слово «and» было вытатуировано под его пупком, и когда он повернулся, чтобы сложить футболку и отбросить её на траву, Джерард не мог не заметить ещё всю фразу целиком – «search and destroy», заключённую между двумя птицами.

Подняв глаза, Джерард понял, что являлся далеко не единственным человеком, разглядывавшим Фрэнка. Множество глаз мамаш и в некоторых случаях даже отцов были также прикованы только к нему. Несколько из них казались неодобрительными, но других, как и Джерарда, явно выдавала с головой похоть.

\- Мне нужно отвезти Кейси домой, а потом остаться у них на какое-то время на ужин, я уже пообещал. Но мы могли бы снова пересечься, если хотите, - предложил Фрэнк.  
Джерард колебался:  
\- Я не могу, - ответил он честно, - мне действительно необходимо закончить свою работу.  
\- Для твоей галереи. Той самой, которая не так уж и важна для тебя, - закончил за него Айеро.  
От столь резкого ответа Джерард вздрогнул и безуспешно попытался скрыть это:  
\- Да... У меня осталась ещё одна часть, множество деталей в которой мне всё ещё нужно завершить.

И это было правдой: Джерард буквально мог почувствовать то, насколько сильно чешутся кончики его пальцев, изнемогая в желании зарисовать тех птиц и воссоздать на бумаге заветную надпись, увиденную им накануне.

\- Ну, в любом случае спасибо, что пришли. Тогда до завтра?  
\- Ага, - вздохнул Джерард.  
\- Пока, Майки, - вежливо попрощался Фрэнк.  
\- Увидимся!

После этого Фрэнк направился к кузине, тем самым открывая Джерарду весьма неплохой вид на собственную спину. С неё ему маниакально ухмылялась тыква-фонарь, принадлежавшая Джеку, расположенная под лопатками самого Фрэнка, прямо под строчками слов «Keep the Faith». Джерард невольно поинтересовался, что бы они могли значить. Его интересовало абсолютно всё.  
\- Просто чтобы ты знал: то, что ты делаешь именно сейчас и является причиной того, почему я зову тебя сталкером, - пробормотал стоящий рядом Майки, вытягивая братца из пучины его раздумий.  
\- Заткнись, - отозвался тот.

***

В эту ночь он вовсю экспериментировал с птицами: соединял их с коброй, летучей мышью и скорпионом, поэтому в итоге это выглядело как маленький зоопарк на бумаге. После этого Джерард решил немного изменить концепцию, поэтому перерисовал птиц, поместив их обеих вокруг Госпожи Скорби, тем самым более-менее сбалансировав все изображения между собой.

Когда Джерард закончил, то вытащил все свои скетчи, сделанные им ранее, и разложил их на столе перед собой. Мысленно стараясь соединить их все вместе, он пытался понять, какой смысл нёс в себе каждый рисунок.

***

Ночь открытия выставки пришла довольно быстро, и прежде чем он успел это осознать, то уже перепроверял каждую свою работу по три раза, а затем счастливо пожимал руки искусствоведам и прочим клиентам, которые пришли на это событие.

Главной работой, выставленной в центре зала, была «Элегия[5] Фрэнка», название для которой Джерард спонтанно придумал в эмо-порыве, который он бы никогда не захотел в себе признавать. Она была изображена в чёрном, красном и белом цветах: яркие жёлтые полосы были отчётливо видны из глаз Госпожи Скорби, а затем они обвивали баннер с надписью «Revenge» в нижнем углу полотна.

\- Вау, она реально хороша! – воскликнул Рэй, когда подошёл к картине.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Джерард.  
\- Фрэнк уже видел это? – спросил Рэй, и когда Джерард уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, он перебил его: - В любом случае, он тоже скоро подойдёт сюда.

Резко обернувшись, Джерард увидел Фрэнка, рассматривающего другие его картины, а также Майки, направляющегося к нему.  
\- Разве я не говорил тебе, что пригласил его?  
\- Боже мой, Боже мой... – забормотал Джерард, чувствуя, как его желудок стремительно падает вниз и останавливается где-то на уровне колен. – Если он увидит это, то подумает, что я сталкер.  
\- Ты и _есть_ сталкер, - возразил Майки, - но я не думаю, что он будет возражать.  
\- Боже мой, - снова выдохнул Джерард. Он уже был готов выброситься из ближайшего окна, прямо посреди своей грёбаной выставки.  
\- Подожди, он вообще знает, что это нарисовал ты? – встрял Рэй, рассеянно переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого.  
\- Боже мой, - тихо повторил Джерард.  
\- Привет, - раздался голос Фрэнка, который, оказывается, за это время уже успел к ним присоединиться. Он казался по-странному застенчивым. – Майки вроде говорил, что ты хочешь показать мне что-то, это так?  
\- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил Джерард. – Я не... – он отчаянно пытался придумать способ, чтобы отвлечь Фрэнка, прежде чем тот успеет заметить огромное любовное письмо за его спиной. – Давайте сходим куда-нибудь ещё?..

Но Фрэнк уже не слушал его.  
\- Это... – он обошёл Джерарда и остановился на месте, внимательно изучая глазами полотно, даже не договорив фразу до конца. Джерард же продолжал думать о том, что, наверное, всё-таки было бы не плохо спрыгнуть откуда-нибудь.  
\- Это не... Я могу всё объяснить! – отчаянно пробормотал он, когда стало понятно, что тишина стала слишком неловкой. Фрэнк молча поднял ладонь в воздух, и Джерард замолчал.  
\- Серьёзно, просто заткнись, - сказал он, и Джерарду оставалось только опустить голову настолько низко, что подбородок коснулся его груди. – Я не знаю, что ты хочешь тут объяснять, но просто позволь мне сказать то, что я думаю обо всём это, окей? Я считаю, что ты просто потрясающий, и я действительно хочу смотреть с тобой ужастики и читать комиксы. Я хочу готовить тебе кофе в своей квартире. У меня весьма дрянная кофе-машина, но я всё ещё умею с ней управляться.

Глаза Джерарда расширились, и он уставился на Фрэнка в неверении.  
\- Что?  
\- Я пытаюсь прояснить ситуацию, потому что двое из нас, видимо, не на одной волне, - ответил Фрэнк. – А ещё я бы хотел заняться с тобой сексом.

Джерард ошарашенно вытаращился на Фрэнка, его глаза с каждой секундой становились всё шире и шире, принимая форму практически как у аниме-персонажей (за что Майки всегда над ним смеялся). Он был просто ошеломлён. Всё, что произошло минутой назад, определённо не было похоже на предполагаемую беседу, которую он планировал провести с Фрэнком.  
\- Эм, прямо сейчас? – хрипло уточнил Джерард, когда его голос наконец-то вернулся к нему.

Фрэнк безмолвно смотрел на него какое-то время, после чего сказал:  
\- Знаешь, что? Давай просто пошлём всех к чёрту. Так что да, прямо сейчас.

***

\- Ты действительно считаешь, что это было хорошей идеей – оставлять всю ответственность за твоё мероприятие на Майки? – спросил Фрэнк. Он говорил куда-то в ключицы Джерарда, в то время как его язык не прекращал скользить по коже и вычерчивать на ней что-то невидимое.  
\- Это всего лишь на какое-то время, - пробормотал Джерард, - и он довольно долго слушал всё то, что я говорил о своих работах, поэтому без труда сможет ответить на все вопросы. Господи... – он отшатнулся назад, случайно задев какую-то полку, и несколько рулонов бумажных полотенец и туалетной бумаги рассыпались вокруг их ног.

Фрэнк упал на пол рядом с ними. Вместе с этим существовала некая вероятность, что глаза Джерарда уже никогда не примут свой первоначальный размер.  
\- Фрэнки... – выдохнул он, наблюдая за тем, как тот расстёгивает тёмные джинсы.

Айеро рассмеялся, улыбаясь ему:  
\- Через несколько часов мы повторим это в каком-нибудь магазине, я обещаю тебе. У меня было слишком много фантазий на эту тему, чтобы просто вот так взять и не позволить этому случиться.  
\- Н... – из горла Джерарда вылетел сдавленный стон, когда Фрэнк взял его член в рот на всю длину. – Негигиенично...

Достаточно отстранившись для того, чтобы говорить, Фрэнк произнёс.  
\- Мне плевать, поверь, – после чего снова заглотил ствол. Глубоко вдохнув, Джерард прикрыл глаза и позволил своей руке запутаться в волосах Фрэнка, в то время как другой он ухватился за полки, чтобы не потерять равновесие, когда его колени окончательно перестанут удерживать его.

Когда всё закончилось, Фрэнк медленно поднялся на ноги, после чего Джерард незамедлительно дёрнул его на себя для поцелуя.  
\- Фрэнк... Ох, Фрэнки, - шептал он, вместе с тем расстёгивая ширинку на его штанах и проскальзывая пальцами под нижнее бельё, обвивая пальцами уже стоящий влажный член.  
\- Чёрт, да, - простонал Фрэнк, утыкаясь лицом в шею Джерарда и сжимая в руках его рубашку.  
\- Мне жаль, что я настолько пугающий...

Фрэнк резко отстранился и посмотрел на него:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Касания? Мою _картину_? – уточнил Джерард.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, снова устраивая голову в изгибе шеи парня. Его слова отдавались в коже Джерарда слабым жужжанием и вибрацией.  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? Это самое невероятно из того, что я когда-либо видел. И я собираюсь купить эту картину, сколько она будет стоить?  
\- Девять сотен баксов, - ухмыльнулся Джерард.  
\- Блин, ты серьёзно? – переспросил Фрэнк, и он действительно звучал немного потрясённо. – Тогда, возможно, я всё же не буду её покупать.  
\- К тому же она, м, уже продана, - признался Джерард.  
\- Тогда просто забудь это, ты нарисуешь мне ещё одну, - предложил Фрэнк.

Ничего не сказав в ответ, Джерард лишь участил движения по стволу, отчего дыхание Фрэнка окончательно сбилось.  
\- В данный момент я работаю над комиксом, где мы оба супергерои, - признался он.  
\- _Прекрасно_ , - прошептал Фрэнк, после чего его накрыл стремительный оргазм, и он кончил прямо в руку Джерарда.

***

На следующее утро после окончания выставки, а также ещё одного круга захватывающего секса (на этот раз в кровати Джерарда), сам Джерард проснулся с вертикальной надписью посреди груди «Собственность Ф Р Э Н К А» и пририсованной стрелочкой шрифтом Шарпи. Рядом с ним калачиком свернулся хихикающий и не отрывающий взгляда от своего творения Фрэнк.

И после этого он ещё долго извинялся перед ним потрясающим минетом, после которого Джерарду оставалось только молча согласиться со своей новой татуировкой, прежде чем его мозг окончательно отключился от удовольствия.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Шарпи (Sharpie) - товарный знак канцелярских маркеров различного назначения, в том числе с нестираемыми или несмываевыми составами, производства компании "Санфорд" (Sanford Corporation).  
> [2] - пирокинез - термин парапсихологии, обозначающий способность вызывать огонь или значительное повышение температуры на расстоянии силой мысли, а также возможность силой мысли управлять огнём. (Википедия)  
> [3] - кикбол - спортивная игра, сочетающая в себе элементы бейсбола и футбола.  
> [4] - питчер - дословно «подающий» - игрок, который бросает мяч с питчерской горки к дому, где его ловит кетчер и пытается отбить бьющий. (Википедия)  
> [5] - элегия = жалоба, выражение печали.


End file.
